Zak helps Crysta
On shore, under his castle, Zak played the same song Crysta sang to him on his clarinet, Batty lay nearby as Zak played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Zak started walking around, getting Batty's attention and causing him to get excited. "What is it, Zak?" asked the bat. "That voice." Zak said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Batty, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Batty. Where could she be?" Not far away, Crysta and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Tod, Copper, and Jiminy were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collapsed near the rocks! Crysta started to wake up and pushed her hair out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a foot and five toes (in real life, human beings and fairies have five fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and being a normal fairy. As she marveled at her new legs, Digit flew overhead and landed on Crysta's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Crysta shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Digit thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Crysta didn’t respond, but smirked at Digit, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Crysta shook her leg to get Digit to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Jiminy. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT!" Jiminy shouted. Finally, Digit jumped up, seeing Crysta's legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the witch and got legs." Jiminy explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Digit had flown and sat on a rock by the cricket. "I knew that." While Crysta attempted to stand, Tod and Copper explained to Digit what was going to happen. "Crysta's been turned into a human." said Tod. "She's gotta make the boy fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Copper. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Jiminy. Crysta managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Tod, Copper, Jiminy, and Digit wet and causing Digit to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Crysta’s black hair. Jiminy got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her uncle say? I'll tell you what her uncle'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a cricket, that's what her uncle'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the fox cub and hound puppy. Other than Jiminy's frantic yelling, Crysta was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her hair. Hearing this, she saw Jiminy starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Crysta didn’t want her uncle to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Hokey. Jiminy carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Jiminy's hope for Crysta started fading away when he saw Crysta's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Crysta would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Hokey's anger, Jiminy finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that boy." Crysta smiled and kissed the cricket before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Digit came across what appeared to be a red short-sleeved dress with short, puffy, pink sleeves and a crimson bodice, a red kerchief, a white ripped apron, and black ballet slippers. Digit grabbed the dress, kerchief, apron, and slippers. "Now, Crysta, I'm tellin' ya," said the cockroach, "If you wanna be a human, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Crysta's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her shell bra and mermaid bikini bottom. Meanwhile, Zak continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Batty detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Zak to follow him. "Zak, look!" cried the bat. Zak looked stunned. "Batty? Huh . . . what," Batty just happily started flying ahead of Zak. The guy saw his pet bat rush off. "Batty!" Back with Crysta's friends, they managed to dress Crysta up in the red, pink, and crimson dress, white apron, red kerchief, and black slippers over her read shell bra and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She felt giddy wearing her first human clothes. Digit gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Tod and Copper agreed, but Jiminy felt skeptical about the dress. "The black-haired fairy must be this way! She's this way! Follow me!" Suddenly, everyone heard Batty's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Batty flying towards them. Tod and Copper yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Digit flew off, and Jiminy, knowing that Crysta would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her apron. Crysta tried getting away from Batty. But the hyper bat kept intercepting her at every turn. Crysta got on a small boulder at the beach as Batty kissed her face. "Batty!" Zak called from a distance. Batty stopped licking Crysta, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Crysta to smile at the bat. "Batty!" Zak called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Batty down. "Quiet, Batty! What's gotten into you fella?" As Zak petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed A sitting on the boulder. "There she is!" Batty said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Zak, as he approached the girl. Crysta tried to compose herself by moving her kerchief back on her head. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Zak, as he playfully ruffled Batty's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Zak stopped talking and stared at Crysta, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Crysta smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Zak said skeptically, "Have we met?" Crysta nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one, the black-haired fairy I was talking to you about earlier!" Batty cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Zak. "We have met?" asked Zak, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Batty turned to Crysta with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. Crysta tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Zak asked, "What is it?" Crysta patted on her throat and showed Zak her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Crysta shook her head sadly. This caused Zak to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Batty rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, brother!" Crysta is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Crysta did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Crysta thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Zak tried to figure out what Crysta was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Crysta tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Zak, as he caught Crysta in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the man, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Zak put Crysta's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Tod, Copper, and Digit smiled at her and wished her good luck. Zak guided Crysta toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Zak was patient and made sure Crysta did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Zak's castle. Later in the day, Crysta was introduced to the people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Crysta up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Crysta played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was an old and fragile, but kindly, female fairy with long white hair, mint green eyes, and clear, glittering dragonfly-like wings on her back, wearing a foxglove-like dress in many shades of pink. Her name was Magi Lune, or just Magi, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Crysta cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Magi, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Jiminy, who was hiding in Crysta's apron, peeked out, but saw Magi overhead, taking the dress, apron, and kerchief and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the dress, apron, and kerchief were put in large tub, and Sam, Clover, and Alex helped wash them. Unfortunately, Jiminy was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Sam said, beginning to talk. "No!" Clover exclaimed. Sam washed the dress, apron, and kerchief, causing Jiminy to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Holly says she's a princess, but since when has Holly ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Jiminy. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the dress, apron, and kerchief, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Sam, as she took the dress, apron, and kerchief and hung them on a clothesline one by one, "If Zak's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Jiminy jumped out of the apron and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Jiminy started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried crickets on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Jiminy to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:Spin-offs